The boy who had no choice
by Amanda Southgate
Summary: This is a fictional Draco's story. It contains (or will contain) sex scenes and low vocabulary, so if you're under 18 avoid it. All the rights are reserved on J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

The boy who had no choice.

I stared that stupid mark on my arm. The skull stared me back, terrifying each blond hair of my head. "What the fuck have I done?" I thought. Damn, I never wanted that shit. My school was on fire and we (my parents and I) weren't sent to Azkaban because my mother lied to You-Know-Who about Harry's death. There were so many dirty in my past… There were so many mistakes… I couldn't erase them, I couldn't forget about the blood on the stair on Ravenclaw Common Room. It was from a girl who had a crush on me. She was pure blood, and beautiful as well but she died. She stood between a Death Eater and her best friend, a mudblood, and she was killed. _She died with honor_, I thought,_ and it is better to be death and be remembered as a hero than live like a stupid coward like you_…

Painful tears rolled down my face and touched my arm's skin. Fuck, why did I do that? Potter was a hero indeed. He deserved all the fame and glory he received. He deserved to be remembered as some fucking thing.

Nobody could understand I had no choice, when you are a part of a family like mine, one just cannot decide to be different. Although, I still remembered Alvus Dumbledore conversation before his death. So calm and pacific he was, and used his words so wisely. "I am talking to myself. I always talk to myself. Have you been talked to yourself lately?"

I don't talk to myself because I don't like myself. I don't like closing my eyes because I don't like to see what is hidden inside of me.

It is late, I should go back home. Walking down a dark street I see something pretty strange: A girl running from something. She screamed and cried a lot. She was terrified. I followed her down the street. The street was wet and cold. I touched my wand, to certify that I wans't going to be killed. While I approached the girl, I found she was laid on the floor; a huge creature was floating above her body. A depressive feeling seized of my own, like I could never be happy again. It was a Dementer. What was a Dementer doing out of Azkaban? I ran after her, she could die if I did nothing. Then I stopped.

C'mon, Draco, you know the words…. I thought. _Expecto Patronum_… I couldn't do it. I didn't have any happy memory strong enough. So, run away or try to help her? "_Stuporo_!" I screamed.

Luck or not, I had his attention now. That huge black creature flying in my direction. I let my want fell. _Shit, I am going to die._ I tried to ran, but I couldn't run more than ten meters. I fell on the floor and when I looked up again he was there sucking my soul. In part I shall confess that it wasn't worse than dealing with my conscience everyday. I wanted that. Maybe I deserved more the death than she.

All of sudden a strong light obfuscated my eyes. A silver and white otter seemed to waltz on the air, and the dementer flew away. "Are you ok? Oh my God? Malfoy?" said a strange voice. I stood up to face Hermione Granger's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I

I woke in a strange place: the room was dark and gave me chills. The poor and dusty furniture were brown and didn't see a single drop of water for years. There was a noise when I stepped on the floor, and just then I realized I was wearing my socks. I walked through the door and saw a very familiar voice echoing: "But he was a Death Eater, Mione! You just can't trust…" "Fuck, Harry! He saved her life. Give him an opportunity…" "I am surprised with you! He bullied her all the school's years! Damn Ron, you could agree with me! It is not the best moment to disagreements between Order's members…"

I walked through the door. The seven years which passed affected all of us, but not enough to make them unrecognizable. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They were the same… "You look awful" Harry said "Nice to see you, too. And thank you I guess. I don't know what happened, but thank you…" "You saved my life" Hermione said "You failed trying to attack the Dementer, but you helped me a lot" "Yes, why didn't you use a patronum against him?" I looked down "I can't create one. I don't have… Happy memories…" I silence rained on the room, which was as dusty and bad illuminated as the room I was. "Well, you are a hero"

Hero? Are you kidding? "I have done nothing in my whole life which made me deserve glory…." Harry rolled his eyes. "What? Now have you become a good person?" I took a deep breath "ok, I am not in the mood, so, you're welcome for anything and where is the door?" "Wait… We wanted to talk to you…" "No, you want to talk with him" Harry emphasized, pointing his finger at her "Follow me" Weasley said. I left the room without any other word. "So… You were brave…" "Yeah, nice…" "Hey, man, I mean it. Any other person would run away from there…" I really wasn't in the mood to that conversation.

Arriving at home was like arriving in the deepest hell. After the war, the "family's name" was lost. My father kept his stupid arrogance and prejudice. My mother never raised her voice against him. They kept their fake marriage, hurting themselves everyday more. My house was abandoned. The mason we used to live now was full of plagues and as cold as the days when he used to live in here. My parents never talked again after the war, when she lied about Potter's death. That was unacceptable for him, but he was the first one to run away when Potter rose up.

I followed to my room, with poor furniture and an old wardrobe without a door. I took my Slytherin scarf and caressed it, and I remembered how good it was the school years. My friends were death. Or in jail. _Why do I fuck live? I_ cried silently.

My silence was broke by an owl. A stupid creature that hit my window soo hard that I thought it was going to break. It had a letter to me.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are glad to invite you to join us in a particular special ceremony, because of your courage and strength saving the life of one of our member, Hermione Granger. The party starts at 20h, tomorrow at the forest. Bring your wand.

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood"

_What the fuck?_


End file.
